Fighter
by MickyMin
Summary: Karena hidup tak berbeda dengan sebuah tes, tak pernah ada yang tahu hal apa yang akan dihadapinya. Karena dulu, Reiner Braun juga pernah mempunyai sebuah mimpi. [Special fic for Reiner' Birthday. Upload earlier.]


Reiner Braun juga pernah memimpikan sesuatu yang indah, dulu sekali.

Hidup di sebuah desa dengan sebuah keluarga—seorang istri dan beberapa anak—juga sebuah tempat yang mereka sebut rumah.

Sederhana? Ya, tapi begitu indah.

Kawan, bukankah kubilang itu hanya mimpi? Ya, sekali lagi, seorang Reiner Braun hanya bermimpi, dan sudah sangat lama sekali.

Kenyataannya, tak ada desa kecil yang nyaman, seorang istri ataupun anak, apalagi tempat yang bisa ia sebut rumah. Kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan harapan, benar bukan?

Harapannya, pemuda biasa dengan kehidupan sederhana disebuah desa.

Kenyataannya, Reiner Braun adalah seorang pejuang.

.

.

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Fighter Belongs to MickyMin**

 **Dedication for the Event about Reiner's Birthday**

 **With theme "Unpredictable Story"**

 **MickyMin Proudly Present**

.

.

.

.

Reiner menatap bintang di langit dari beranda aula tempat pelatihan. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka secara resmi dinyatakan lulus dari pelatihan dan mendapat gelar sebagai rekruitmen 104.

Peringkat kedua. Tidak buruk. Sesuai dengan kemampuannya, mendapat nilai terbaik dalam tes ketahanan fisik. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan fisiknya kecuali satu orang. Semua orang tahu, seorang Mikasa Ackerman lulusan terbaik dalam beberapa tahun terakhir—para pengajar bahkan terpukau dengan nilai sempurnanya di semua tes. Satu hal lagi, dia seorang wanita, tulen, dengan paras yang lumayan. Lelaki itu bergidik saat mengingat dirinya selalu dibanting telak oleh Mikasa jika mereka berpasangan ketika latihan pertarungan tangan kosong. Pelajaran baginya selama tiga tahun ini untuk tidak tertipu dengan tampilan seseorang.

Reiner melirik lagi kearah belakang, suara bising dari aula tempat pesta pelepasan berlangsung masih terasa mengganggu telinga meski mungkin saat ini waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Lelaki itu mengingat kembali beberapa saat lalu saat seorang Eren Jaeger menyatakan dirinya dengan lantang akan masuk Survey Corps dan menghabisi semua titan. Sebuah impian yang kelewat tinggi, menurutnya. Yah, tidak salah juga 'sih, semua orang berhak bermimpi, bukan?

Entah kenapa malam ini bintang terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya.

"Reiner,"

Disana, sahabat karibnya berdiri, Bertholdt, dengan dua gelas besar bir di tangan dan seorang gadis dengan tatapan malas di matanya, Annie.

"Kami mencarimu," langkahnya mendekati Reiner sambil mengangsurkan satu gelas besar bir kearahnya.

Reiner terkekeh sambil menerima gelas tersebut, "Kelihatannya kau menikmati malam ini, Bertl," balas Reiner dengan menenggak birnya, "Dan terima kasih untukmu membawakannya lagi. Aku tak pernah minum lebih banyak dari malam ini."

Bertholdt mengambil posisi disebelah Reiner sedangkan Annie berdiri di belakang mereka, menyender pada dinding kayu dibelakangnya. Ketiganya tenggelam dalam keheningan sesaat.

Bertholdt menenggak bir di tangannya, "Penyiksaan selama tiga tahun. Kurasa kita pantas mendapatkan balasannya malam ini." Satu tenggakan lagi mengalir di kerongkongan lelaki jangkung tersebut, "Aku tak pernah merasa sebebas ini."

Keheningan yang menyesakkan, lagi.

"Mulai besok, kita akan memulainya, lagi." Suara Reiner seakan tercekat saat mengatakannya, seakan merasa bersalah untuk apa yang nanti mereka lakukan.

Bertholdt mengangguk dan kembali menenggak birnya, "Aku tak percaya kita akan melakukannya lagi setelah aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang 'normal' selama ini."

"Hentikan khayalan tak berguna itu, Bertholdt," Annie bersuara untuk yang pertama kalinya saat mereka berada disitu, "Tak pernah ada hal 'normal' yang terjadi pada kita, kau tahu dengan jelas hal itu."

Reiner melirik sekilas kearah Bertholdt, memastikan ekspresi sahabatnya itu tentang perkataan Annie.

"Aku hanya mulai bosan dengan apa yang kita lakukan selama ini." Annie kembali bersuara, "Aku ingin ini semua cepat berakhir, dan pulang.." Pandangan gadis berambut pirang itu menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya, sendu.

Hening, lagi dan lagi.

"Tak ada yang kita dapatkan selama tiga tahun ini?"

Annie mengedikkan bahunya, mata itu kembali memancarkan aura kedinginan, "Yang aku tak sengaja dengar, bahwa pihak gereja tahu sesuatu tentang dinding dan para titan, juga pihak kerajaan yang terlibat di dalamnya, hanya itu yang kita dapatkan. Selama tiga tahun."

Reiner menatap kembali langit diatasnya, meniti satu-persatu bintang disana, "Kalau begitu, kita tetap pada rencana awal, bukan?"

Saat itu suara ramai dari pesta seakan menjadi pengisi kekosongan kata yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kita pasti menyelesaikan semuanya dan pulang." Reiner kembali menenggak birnya, "Kita adalah pejuang, ingat itu."

.

.

.

.

"Kalian lihat itu!" Bertholdt terdengar menahan suaranya dengan bisikan dan keterkejutan secara bersamaan, "Kalian lihat 'kan! Eren! Dia salah satu dari kita!"

Reiner kembali menenggak air yang berada di kantung dengan serakah sementara Annie masih terdiam, terlalu terkejut untuk bersuara.

Mereka sudah melihatnya. Saat tubuh Eren keluar dari dalam tengkuk titan setinggi 17 meter yang mengamuk dan menghabisi setidaknya 20 titan disekitar mereka.

Eren sama seperti mereka. Dan bodohnya, mereka tak menyadarinya meski sudah tiga tahun terlewati.

Meski Reiner dan Bertholdt selalu membagi cerita yang sengaja mereka karang sendiri kepada Eren dan Armin setiap malamnya.

Meski Annie selalu menjadi lawan sekaligus guru bagi Eren dalam beladiri tangan kosong.

"Ini bagus, bukan?" Bertholdt kembali bersuara, hampir menyerupai bisikan, "Kita bisa memberitahukan semuanya pada Eren dan mengajaknya untuk-"

"Tidak." Annie bersuara, "Kita tidak bisa memberitahu Eren."

"Tapi, Annie, Eren—"

"Apa kau bodoh?" Perkataan retoris Annie seketika membuat Bertholdt terdiam, "Kau pikir, perkataannya untuk menghabisi semua titan di luar dinding hanya omong kosong belaka seperti yang kalian katakan?"

"Hei, itu cukup kasar, Annie." Reiner mulai terusik.

Annie mendengus, "Terserah. Yang jelas kita tak bisa memberitahu semua padanya apalagi mengajaknya."

Hening. Mereka bertiga seakan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Bertholdt kembali bersuara.

"Tapi, aku bisa merasakannya. Dia, Eren, sangat kuat. Kalian merasakannya juga, kan?" Mata Bertholdt melebar, "Apa—apa kalian pikir Eren mempunyai kemampuan 'itu'?"

Annie mengangkat bahu, "Siapa yang tahu." Jawabnya dingin.

"Kita tidak bisa mengetahuinya sekarang, Bertholdt," Reiner mengangkat suaranya, dahinya masih berkerut seakan berpikir keras, "Yang bisa kita pastikan, bahwa Eren berada di kondisi yang berbeda dari kita. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa berubah. Ditambah dengan pernyataannya selama ini, sudah jelas, dia tidak mungkin berada di pihak kita."

"Mengajaknya untuk berada di pihak kita memang tidak mungkin, tapi.." dahi itu masih berkerut berpikir keras, "Kita bisa 'membuatnya' untuk berada di pihak kita."

Annie dan Bertholdt serentak memandang kearah Reiner secara bersamaan, meminta penjelasan.

"Kita ubah rencana."

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Survey Corps akan melakukan ekspedisi ke 57 dan kali ini semua anggota baru akan diikutsertakan."

Reiner memandang kedua temannya secara bergantian. Saat ini jasad para rekan mereka sedang dikremasi, mereka bersedih tapi tak ada waktu untuk itu—meski salah satunya berperan ketika para titan itu masuk. Mereka akan menata ulang rencana mereka, rencana yang juga menentukan kehidupan mereka.

"Eren sudah menjadi anggota Survey Corps, karena itu kita bisa memanfaatkan ini saat mereka berada di luar dinding."

"Manusia tak lebih kuat dari semut saat berada di luar dinding." Annie tetiba mengatakan hal tersebut, membuat Reiner mengangguk.

"Diantara kita akan menjadi mata-mata di dalam Survey Corps dan yang satu lagi akan menjadi pengeksekusi rencana ini."

"Tapi, Reiner, mereka pasti memiliki formasi saat berada di luar untuk menghindari para titan. Lalu, kudengar tahun ini ada orang-orang kuat di dalam Survey Corps. Mengetahui posisi Eren pasti akan sangat sulit." Bertholdt kembali terdengar ragu dengan pernyataannya.

"Karena itulah, aku sudah memikirkannya." Reiner memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam, seakan kata selanjutnya yang terlontar adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

"Annie, kaulah yang akan masuk dalam Polisi Militer, hanya kau. Biar aku dan Bertholdt yang memastikan posisi Eren, kami akan berpisah memastikan di formasi mana ia berada nanti. Kau harus berada jauh dari kami agar tak ada yang curiga. Kemampuanmu, aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

.

.

Annie tersenyum sinis, "Tak masalah, Boy. Lagipula, aku memang ingin membuat diriku selamat"

.

.

"Misi kali ini, membawa Eren Jaeger secara paksa bersama kita."

.

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Berkuda di tengah hutan? Tanpa peralatan tempur, sebuah senapan, mungkin? Yang benar saja, mereka prajurit 'kan!

Reiner memandang sekelilingnya mencoba merasakan keganjilan, mencuri dengar pembicaraan apapun kalau bisa. Nihil. Meski raut wajah teman-teman seperjuangannya pun mempertanyakan hal yang sama, tak ada yang berani mencoba bertanya apapun pada para senior di depan mereka.

Ini permintaan bantuan? Bukan. Para senior bisa menangani apapun sendirian, mengingat kemampuan bertarung mereka semua diatas rata-rata.

Sebuah misi? Apalagi. Mana ada misi tanpa persenjataan begini, tanpa arahan pula! Dan lagi, kenapa hanya ada para rekruitmen 104 yang mengalami ini?! Para senior yang menggiring mereka seakan menyimpan sesuatu di dalam benak masing-masing.

"Reiner," sebuah suara pelan mengalihkan pikiran lelaki kekar tersebut, dipandanginya sahabat jangkungnya menatap khawatir kearahnya sambil merapatkan kuda mereka.

Reiner yang mengerti langsung memelankan laju kudanya sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang berada di barisan paling belakang, sengaja merahasiakan apapun pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku khawatir."

Reiner mengangkat alis. Tak aneh, sih. Seorang Bertholdt 'kan yang mengatakannya? Lelaki yang terkenal dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri dibawah rata-rata. Tapi, kenapa?

"Soal Annie. Apa mereka sudah tahu?"

Reiner kembali memandang sekelilingnya. Otaknya menyambungkan kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan Bertholdt, helaan nafas terdengar. Tak perlu orang sejenius Armin untuk bisa menjawab semuanya.

"Kurasa." Satu kata memukul telak Bertholdt, "Dan bisa jadi sudah terjadi sesuatu di dalam dinding juga mengenai Annie." Kalimat selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Bertholdt tak bersuara sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _"Pasukan di dalam dinding mengirim informasi. Mereka bilang, titan wanita itu sudah ditangkap, tapi..."_

 _"Tapi?"_

 _"Mereka tak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun. Terjadi sesuatu pada titan itu."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Entahlah. Mereka bilang, kita bisa pulang sekarang untuk mengetahui lebih jelasnya sesudah memastikan tak ada lagi para titan-shifter di dalam angkatan 104."_

Percakapan singkat Mike, sang ketua regu, dengan Nanaba, bawahannya yang terpercaya masih terngiang jelas dalam benak kedua lelaki yang sejak tadi lebih memilih diam tak bersuara, sekarang mereka yakin diam-diam menguping pembicaraan memang dapat menimbulkan trauma.

Mereka bahkan mengindahkan gerutuan Sasha dan Connie yang berharap bisa pulang ke desa mereka yang berada tak jauh disana.

"Bagaimana ini?" Bertholdt yang pertama bersuara, dengan nada khawatir khasnya, "Annie tertangkap. Lalu apalagi yang akan kita lakukan?"

Saat seperti ini, entah kenapa Reiner ingin sekali memusatkan pandangannya pada gadis mungil berambut pirang yang tak jauh darinya. Berharap, mungkin, gadis tersebut bisa menenangkannya sambil mengelus pelan bahunya dan mengatakan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

Yah, tidak mungkin juga 'sih. Semua orang juga tahu, dimana ada Christa, pasti ada Ymir mengikuti. Dan Reiner juga masih cukup tahu diri untuk meminta gadis tersebut melakukan hal itu. Seandainya, ia hidup dengan normal. Hanya pemuda biasa. Seandainya...

Reiner menghela nafas. Meski begitu, mereka tak bisa lama-lama berlarut dalam ketidakpastian, bukan?

"Kita tetap pada misi awal."

"Membawa Eren?"

Reiner hanya diam seakan tak perlu menjawab apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan Annie?"

"Dia kuat, Bertholdt. Dan pintar. Dia tak mungkin mati dengan mudah."

"Tapi, bagaimana kita membawa Eren?" Kali ini Bertholdt memelankan suaranya, meski masih terdengar nada keraguan khasnya disana.

"Kau dengar tadi 'kan? Kita akan kembali ke dinding dulu, lalu-"

"Angkatan 104!"

"Siap!"

Nanaba terlihat masuk dari jendela dengan menggunakan 3D Manuveur Gear-nya lalu bersiap memberi arahan pada para bawahannya.

"Cepat bagi jadi beberapa kelompok. Tinggalkan yang tak perlu dan pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin dengan kuda. Temukan setiap desa yang berada di dekat sini dan beritahu mereka untuk mencari tempat berlindung yang aman."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Christa tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya lebih dari ini.

Nanaba seakan berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar tersiksa.

"Dinding Rose sudah dijebol. Para titan akan segera sampai disini."

Reiner dan Bertholdt mengerutkan alis bersamaan. Dinding Rose jebol? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa? Satu-satunya yang berperan untuk menjembol dinding, bahkan saat ini tengah terjebak di dalam sebuah pondok di tengah-tengah hutan diantara orang-orang dengan pekik ketakutan.

"Ini semua salah kami. Kalian kehilangan hak sebagai prajurit untuk bisa melindungi diri sendiri." Nanaba memandang para bawahannya yang tak menggunakan satupun alat pertahanan diri, lebih tepatnya, dilarang menggunakan alat-alat itu oleh mereka.

"Tapi, saat ini, tak ada waktu untuk mengasihani diri sendiri. Tunjukkanlah diri kalian sebagai seorang prajurit, dedikasikanlah nyawa kalian untuk umat manusia. Mengerti?"

"Siap!"

.

.

.

.

.

Reiner memandang bintang di langit, mencoba menerka apa-apa saja rasi bintang yang bertebaran di atasnya. Sesekali mencoba mengingat pelajaran dari para pengajar tentang bagaimana cara menentukan arah dengan hanya melihat pola bintang.

Ia terkekeh. Kenangan indah. Selama tiga tahun.

Siapa yang sangka sekarang ia berakhir disini. Di atas pohon di tengah di hutan yang berada di luar dinding. Dengan dua orang yang belum sadarkan diri sedari tadi. Orang ya...

Ymir dan Eren. Reiner meringis saat melihat kedua tangan dan kaki milik kedua orang itu masih berasap, dalam proses menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Bukan salah ia 'sih tentang tangan dan kaki Ymir, tapi Eren, ya...

Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika Reiner tidak dengan sengaja memutuskan kedua tangan dan kakinya, mana mungkin ia bisa berhasil membawa Eren sampai ke tengah hutan begini.

Lagi, Reiner mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit berbintang disana. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia berubah jadi pria mellow yang doyan melihat langit berbintang. Tak salah juga 'sih. Beban hidup memang terkadang bisa merubah kepribadian seseorang.

"Berapa banyak lagi?"

Ah, Reiner sampai lupa eksistensi sahabat karibnya yang kini tengah meringkuk memeluk lutut tidak jauh darinya.

Bertholdt semakin mengeratkan cengkaramannya dilutut, "Harus berapa banyak nyawa lagi, Reiner?"

Berapa, ya...

"Seharusnya—seharusnya mereka tak perlu mati, kan?"

Mungkin...

"Kenapa kita terus melakukan ini, Reiner?"

Aku...tidak tahu, Bertholdt.

"Karena kita adalah pejuang, Bertl," benarkah? Kenapa ia sendiri ragu dengan perkataannya, "Kita berjuang untuk masa depan umat manusia."

"Kita tidak semulia itu, Reiner." Bertholdt masih setia mencengkram lututnya, "Kita hanya berjuang untuk diri kita sendiri. Untuk pulang..."

Ya, kau benar, Bertl.

Persetujuan yang tak pernah terucap. Sebaris kalimat yang terhenti di tenggorokan. Meski begitu, hening yang menyelimuti seakan menjadi wakil dari benak masing-masing.

Mereka hanya ingin pulang.

"Bertl,"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat dulu saat instruktur Shadis sering mengadakan pertarungan dadakan?"

Dua buah alis bertaut, "Saat ia menunjuk dua orang untuk saling bertarung dengan tangan kosong?"

Reiner terkekeh dengan anggukan di kepalanya, "Aku lebih sering mendapat lawan Mikasa, kau ingat?"

"Tak mungkin ada yang lupa saat kau dibanting tiga kali berturut-turut olehnya."

"Menggelikan, Bertl. Tingginya bahkan tak sampai seleherku,"

"Dan aku yang selalu berpasangan dengan Armin, ingat?"

"Bagaimana mungkin ada yang lupa saat seorang Bertholdt kesulitan memukul Armin," nada menggelikan terdengar.

"Otaknya lincah, kau tahu. Dia pintar mengelak." Bertholdt terkekeh saat mengingat kenangan bodohnya sendiri.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari dua orang pria tersebut, sejenak melupakan beban berat yang mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Meski tak lama. Saat hening kembali menyelimuti, keduanya kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ini sama, kau tahu,"

"Hah?" Bertholdt mengangkat alisnya.

"Dengan tes itu. Kehidupan kita seperti sebuah tes." Reiner kembali fokus dengan bintang diatasnya, "Kita tak pernah tahu hal seperti apa yang harus kita hadapi nantinya."

"Hm."

"Bertl, aku jadi ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikasa."

"Mikasa? Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti sekarang." Reiner mengabaikan Bertholdt yang menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu, mulai mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Mikasa waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

 **BRUK**

"Damn! Mikasa, ini yang keempat kalinya!"

"Maaf."

Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan wajah Reiner, menunggu dengan sabar lelaki berambut pirang itu menyambutnya.

Saat akhirnya bisa kembali berdiri—dengan bantuan Mikasa, tentunya—Reiner sejenak terdiam dan memandang sekitar. Latihan pertarungan tangan kosong. Rutin. Setiap paginya selama dua jam.

Reiner menghela nafas, memandang sekilas pada gadis di hadapannya yang mengedarkan pandangannya seakan mencari seseorang. Ini belum satu jam dan ia sudah empat kali dibanting! Empat kali, kawan. Dan tolong garis bawahi, dengan seorang gadis.

Jika harus ada yang terluka harga dirinya, maka Reiner lah orang yang tepat saat ini.

"Ini belum satu jam dan kau sudah melukai harga diriku empat kali berturut-turut."

Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Reiner lalu kembali memandang sekitar.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Apa-apaan itu?

Reiner menghela nafas, "Kau seharusnya mengalah sekali, Mikasa, dan biarkan aku membantingmu. Setidaknya, sekali. Harga diriku tak akan terlalu terluka jika begitu."

Mikasa sekarang kembali fokus dengan Reiner dan mendekat, memulai kuda-kudanya, "Kau tak akan bisa."

"Kenapa?" Satu alis Reiner terangkat.

"Karena aku seorang perempuan."

"Kau bercanda?"

Ya, Mikasa. Kau seorang perempuan yang membanting lelaki dengan berat 90 kg empat kali berturut-turut. Ya, kau memang seorang perempuan, Mikasa.

Reiner memulai kuda-kudanya dan menyerang pertama. Tangannya mencoba memukul dari bawah, namun Mikasa dengan cepat menghindar.

"Oy, Mikasa," sekarang Mikasa mencoba memukul Reiner tetapi lelaki itu cepat menangkisnya, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

Kali ini kaki Reiner mencoba menjatuhkan Mikasa tapi dengan cepat perempuan itu melompat ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau bisa sekuat ini?"

Mikasa kembali menghindar dari serangan Reiner, "Entah. Hanya mengikuti insting."

Insting? Apa dia hewan mamalia?

"Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaannya." Sekarang giliran Reiner menghindar dari tendangan berputar Mikasa, "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi kuat?"

"Ada seseorang yang harus kulindungi."

"Biar kutebak," Reiner kembali menghindar, "Eren?"

"Dia selalu menempatkan dirinya dalam masalah. Dia bisa mati dengan cepat jika aku tidak didekatnya."

Reiner meringis.

Pertama, untuk perkataan Mikasa yang cukup tajam.

Kedua, karena Mikasa hampir menendangnya jatuh.

Not twice, _Girl_!

"Kurasa dia tak terlalu suka dengan sikapmu," Reiner kembali menyerang, memukul, "Kau tahu, harga diri lelaki."

Hening. Mikasa tak menjawab, tak juga melancarkan serangan kepada Reiner. Kali ini, gadis itu hanya mengelak dari serangan-serangan. Matanya seakan menerawang sesuatu, meski begitu pertahanannya cukup membuat lelaki di hadapannya kagum.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah merasakannya sekali."

"Apa?"

"Kematian." Reiner mengangkat alisnya. Gadis ini pernah mati suri, begitu? "Aku pernah mati sekali lalu hidup kembali. Kau tahu siapa yang membantuku hidup?"

"Eren?"

"Bisa dibilang, dia yang memberiku nyawa kembali."

Reiner sedikit tidak mengerti perkataan gadis dihadapannya tapi ia bisa menganggap Eren sangat berharga bagi Mikasa.

"Dia nyawaku sekarang. Jika dia mati, maka aku mati. Jika dia hidup, maka aku hidup. Jika aku ingin hidup, maka aku harus menjaganya. Apapun akan kulakukan agar dia tetap hidup."

Ah, cinta mati, begitu? Kenapa susah sekali 'sih bilangnya. Dan lagi, kenapa Mikasa tak juga menyerang? Reiner cukup was-was karena sebelumnya Mikasa juga lebih banyak menghemat tenaganya.

"Aku tak pernah ingat kenangan apa yang aku punya sebelum bertemu dengannya. Yang aku tahu, di dunia ini, yang kuatlah yang akan tetap hidup. Jika dengan menjadi kuat aku bisa melindunginya, maka akan kulakukan apapun caranya."

Reiner terkesiap saat Mikasa dengan cepat memukulnya dari arah samping. Ia berhasil menghindar tapi disaat bersamaan keseimbangannya hilang, menyebabkannya sedikit oleng ke kiri.

"Kau tahu, Reiner," Mikasa memanfaatkan celah dengan mengarahkan kakinya kearah kaki Reiner, membuat lelaki itu terkesiap karena tak sempat menghindar, "Ada satu hal yang aku pelajari setelah aku hidup kembali."

Apa?

 **BRUK!**

Sial!

Yang kelima kalinya di pagi ini!

.

.

.

.

.

"Dunia ini...kejam. Dan juga sangat indah."

* * *

 **Halooo! Balik lagi dengan fic baru hehe. Tenang aja fic yang ini oneshoot kok jd gaakan ada utangan fic lagi (keinget utangan yg masih banyak:( maafkan, minna) Fic oneshoot pertama sekaligus fiksi pertama di fandom SnK. Seriously aku suka banget anime satu ini hahay. Fiksi ini aku dedikasikan buat ultahnya Reiner tanggal 1 Agustus nanti. Kenapa di publish lebih awal? Karena fic ini juga aku daftarkan buat event dari salah satu OA SnK di line. Yosh! Semoga anda semua sukaa. Don't forget to click the review button on the below. Thanks.**


End file.
